Salvando o Grande Espírito de Natal!
by Mazoku Mael
Summary: O que aconteceria se O SENHOR DOS ANÉIS e SHAMAN KING se unissem em uma única história? O que aconteceria com a sua cabeça depois que você lesse esta história?... Leia e descubra... Capítulo 02 Online!
1. O Começo de Tudo!

§ .: Fanfiction :. §

Gênero : Comédia – Aventura

By : Luthy Lothlórien e Chaos Zero

Título : "Salvando o Grande Espírito (de Natal!)"

Categoria : Animes

Anime : Shaman King

Observações: Se tiver um texto em ( ) são apenas comentários dispensáveis dos autores dessa fic...Agora, Let's go to the Fic!

Fazia um frio desgraçado no Japão naquela época do ano, todos estavam encasacados e procuravam ficar em casa a maior parte do tempo que podiam, porque o frio era um incômodo. O Balneário Funbari estava em uma época de poucos visitantes porque as piscinas térmicas eram poucas se comparadas às normais, então, os shamans dali estavam passando uma dificuldade financeira bem sinistra...

Anna estava toda encasacada e com seu inseparável cachecol vermelho chamava seu noivo: YOH! Venha já aqui!

Yoh em um casaco branco, calça jeans básica, luvas grossas e os fones de ouvido MAIS que inseparáveis vinha do Balneário falar com ela: Sim, Anna...o que foi? - Yoh dizia MUITO desanimado por causa do frio

Anna : ... Yoh, olha só para esse lugar...está vazio, jogado às moscas praticamente... Ninguém liga para marcar uma seção aqui, nem mesmo um banho... Só hoje eu atendi 10 telefonemas! 7 eram trotes, 2 eram cobranças e um era de uma velha burra que queria pizza...¬¬' ... Yoh, você tem que arrumar um emprego!

Yoh: Uma pizza agora caia muito bem...principalmente de Calabresa ou Quatro Queijos... - pensando na pizza, desligando-se do resto do assunto

Anna : ...YOH ASAKURA! ME ESCUTE!... - se acalmando para falar mais claramente - Yoh...se você não arranjar um emprego... nós vamos morrer de fome e de frio, porque nem a Pousada nós teremos mais...OUVIU BEM?

Yoh: Shhh! Não grite, Anna! Se continuar assim você irá deslizar a neve do telhado e cairá toda sobre você! sem ouvir de novo o que ela falou

Anna : ... ARGHH! YOH ASAKURA! eu não sei como eu aceitei ficar com você!...Olha...já que você não quer, eu vou arrumar um emprego...Nem que seja de atriz pornô!... - pega uma maçã na cozinha, enrola o seu cachecol vermelho no pescoço e sai a passos pesados, indo para fora

Yoh: Atriz...pornô? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - mas ele ri tanto, mas TANTO que a neve cai do telhado e faz um boneco de neve de Yoh. E o mais curioso é que o boneco de neve tinha fones de ouvido e oráculo...

Nos fundos da Pousada---

Uma voz feminina surge do fundo da casa, e logo aparece uma jovem de cabelos esverdeados, gritando atrás de um rapaz com um dos cabelos mais estranhos dos animes, que pela intimidade com que discutiam, parecia ser da família...

Jun: Vem aqui, Ren! Você vai arrumar um emprego SIM! Eu já falei...Olha só a situação pela qual a gente tá passando! O Papai não quer mais nos dar dinheiro. Você precisa arrumar um emprego AGORA!

Ren: Eu? Arrumar um emprego? Está fora de quaisquer cogitações o sucessor da família Tao arranjar um emprego mundano...

Horo-Horo que estava perto observa a situação e diz: É verdade né! Você não ia trabalhar nem se te pagassem, né?

Chocolove que estava com Horo-Horo: Hahahahahahahaha! _É vero!_

Jun:... Escuta aqui, seu VAGABUNDO, se você não quer trabalhar, eu vou então...nem que seja pra sair na capa da Playboy, mas eu vou!...e quer saber? Vocês aí, rindo também deveriam ir procurar um emprego! Nos estamos quase morrendo de fome!

Horo-Horo/Chocolove: Playboy? -ambos contavam os trocados que tinham no bolso. Inclusive Horo-Horo correu para pedir trocados para a Pirika

Ren: COMO É QUE É! Nenhuma mulher da família Tao irá posar nua! Não importa as adversidades...

Chocolove: Isso mesmo! Destrua os sonhos alheios... Pise em cima deles...Seu egoísta!

Ren que acabava de ficar um pouco nervoso grita:BASON!

Bason: Sim, chefinho!

Ren: Já sabe o que fazer... - Aponta para Chocolove

Chocolove: UAAARRRGHH! - Sai correndo com um espírito de mais de 2m na sua cola

Jun : Tchau, Ren! - aproveita que seu irmão estava furioso com Chocolove e Horo-Horo e ajeita-se no espelho antes de sair para a rua, prendendo o cabelo e vestindo um casaco sobre o vestido e sai.

Ren: O QUÊ! Mas nem pensar! - pega o casaco preto dele, com o cachecol amarelo e vai atrás da irmã

Na Cozinha---

Pirika:... O QUE? NEM PENSAR! ORA, VAGABUNDO, VÁ TRABALHAR!...Aliás, era o que você deveria ter feito já a ERAS!

Horo-Horo: Ser Shaman já não basta? Tenho que trabalhar ainda por cima? Aliás, eu podia vender limonadas... - pensando sobre isso

Chocolove chegava com alguns arranhões e cortes, nada de mais! - Se limão fosse fruta do ano eu até ajudava, mas... acho que limão nessa época do ano é bem mais caro...

Já na rua...---

Jun se dirigia ao táxi mais próximo e entra nele, dizendo: Motorista, para o estúdio fotográfico mais próximo, onegai

(Luthy Lothlórien: "Onegai" é "Por Favor" em Japonês!)

Ren: Ela diz que a gente passa fome e ela paga táxi? Aliás, porque o velho cortou a nossa mesada?

Na China, mais especificamente na Mansão da Família Tao. Alguns dias atrás...---

Tao Ran (a mãe): Mas querido, você não entrega a mesada deles desde o mês retrasado...porquê?

Tao En (o pai): Esses garotos estão muito mimados... acho que vai ser melhor se eles passarem por uns apertos...

Tao Ran: Tem certeza, meu amor? Eu não queria deixá-los sem dinheiro...

Tao Ching (o avô): Eu acho que deveria concordar com ele...

Tao Ran: Mas...

Tao En: Hah! Agora está feito...Está na hora de Ren e Jun serem mais responsáveis! Nada melhor do que passarem um pouco de aperto... - sorria sinistramente. Aliás, ser sinistro é pré-requisito da família Tao...

Tao Ran: Ren... Jun...Espero que não façam nenhuma besteira...

Tao Ching agora olhava a lua e pensava : Posso apostar meu conhecimento que eles VÃO fazer muita besteira...

De volta à Pousada... ou melhor, na rua!---

Ren balança a cabeça, tentando esquecer seus pensamentos - Seja o que for, não é hora de me preocupando com esses detalhes! JUN! Volte aqui! correndo atrás dela

Jun: Hihihihihi! Só se conseguir me pegar - entra no táxi

(Chaos: Para quem está perdido na Fic ou acabou de chegar e está pegando a fic pela metade...aqui vai um mini-resumo...)

Anna e Jun saíram de casa em busca de empregos... Os homens da casa estavam mais preocupados em manter-se aquecidos do frio tenebroso que fazia, mais do que qualquer outra coisa e lá foram elas, em busca de algo para alimentar os vagabun...quer dizer, os Shamans que habitavam a Pousada...

(Luthy: Agora voltando com a fic... )

Ren: Pode parando aí! Você não vai tirar fotos com aquele J.R. Duran-sabe-se lá-o-quê! Eu não te autorizo a tal!

Jun : dando tchau pra Ren de dentro do táxi... Olha, Ren, eu já fui, tá... Se quiser me impedir vai ter que ser mais rápido que esse carro...

Ren: Ah, mas você vai ver o que é velocidade! – e começa a correr atrás do carro

Dentro da casa---

Horo-Horo: Pirika, me empresta umas verdinhas para eu comprar limão? – fazendo olhar pidão.

Pirika : ... Pode ir parando, Horo-Horo, seu vagabundo! Eu não vou te emprestar nem 5 centavos pra essa sua barraca! Vou é arrumar um emprego... vê o anuncio de um programa de TV que esta passando...JÁ SEI! Vou ser

dançarina de um programa de auditório! F-U-I!...

Horo-Horo: Você não vai ficar dançando para esses programas de 5ª categoria! Eu acho melhor você ficar aqui e EU arrumar um emprego!

Chocolove: Tás brincando? Você vai arrumar um emprego?

Horo-Horo: Sim! Não me resta escolha! E pode voltar aqui, garota! - segura a Pirika pelo braço

Hao acaba de chegar da rua, olhava aquele mini-auê e diz: O que contam de novo, galera?

Lá na rua---

Jun dava tchauzinho para Ren de dentro do carro.

Ren com uma veia saltando na testa, começa a correr atrás dela, mas cai de cara no chão - Grrr! JUN! Você me paga! - vê o táxi dobrando a esquina e volta pra Pousada furiosamente

Dentro da Casa---

Pirika : ...Me solta, Horo-Horo! Eu já sou bem grandinha pra tomar minhas decisões... Daqui a pouco a gente vai roer parede pra poder sobreviver e vc não me deixa trabalhar!

...Sabe o que acontece aqui, Hao? Nós estamos pobres...

Horo-Horo: Nada disso! Daqui a pouco vai querer trabalhar como cantora de desenhos animados, como aquela tal de Larissa Tássi...

Chocolove: Fala mal dela não! Ela vai cantar a versão brasileira da abertura dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco da Saga de Hades. Eu adoro Chikyuugi!

Hao: Eu também!

Ren volta pra pousada uma pilha de nervos! Aliás, uma BATERIA de nervos!

Chocolove: E aí, Ren?

Horo-Horo: Como está? Alcançou a Jun?

Ren: VAI TODO MUNDO SE ƒ#&ß! - nadinha nervoso...

Chocolove: É tão bom ver uma pessoa estressada logo de manhã... Anima qualquer um... – ironizando

Hao: Ah, o problema é esse, Pirika? Peraí...vou ver se encontro o Yoh e a Anna pra resolver isso...

Pirika : ...Hahahahaha nem tenta, Hao... A Anna já saiu faz tempo pra arrumar um emprego...eu ouvi algo como atriz pornô...

Os Shamans presentes na sala reparam no que Pirika falou e...

Horo-Horo/Chocolove/Hao: COMO É QUE ÉH! ATRIZ PORNÔ! um olha pra cara do outro e... ah, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, não?...

Horo-Horo/Chocolove/Hao: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chocolove: sentado no chão de tanto rir Imagina só a Anna de atriz pornô...

Hao: com a barriga doendo de tanto rir Ela ia dar um tapa em quem não fizesse as cenas certinho... Ahahahahahha!

Horo-Horo: Talvez chamassem ela para um filme pornô mesmo...mas de sadomasoquismo...para o homem! - com a cara doendo de tanto rir - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ren ouve a conversa e esconde risadas, MUITAS risadas. e para não deixar transparecer que está rindo muito também, resolve mudar de assunto - Não acham que é melhor vermos onde o Yoh está e arrumarmos logo uma maneira de levantar esse lugar?

Pirika : Vocês estão rindo é? Pois eu acho que a Anna tem tudo para ser uma grande atriz...seja pornô ou não!...- aproveita que Horo-Horo e Ren estão ocupados rindo da Anna e sai de fininho

Hao: Aham, sei...grande atriz...só se for pra fazer filmes do Stallone como Rocky e alguns filmes do Jackie Chan...

Chocolove: Ela bem que podia fazer Rocky V...

Vindo lá do segundo andar, descendo as escadas--

Eliza caminhava com vários papéis na mão, sendo seguida por Fausto... : Não adianta! Não tem outro jeito: eu vou ter que sair pra trabalhar e arrumar um emprego logo porque daqui a pouco eu morro de novo...mas de fome!

Meine Liebe, esse lugar vai afundar e nós vamos junto com esses japoneses aqui... Deixa de ser preconceituoso e deixa eu espalhar meu currículo pelos hospitais da cidade...

(Curiosidade do dia:

Luthy Lothlórien: Pra quem não sabe, Meine Liebe significa Meu Amor em alemão! Tá vendo só? Fanfics também são cultura!

Chaos Zero: Era eu quem ia falar isso...

Luthy Lothlórien: Ahhnnn...fica assim naum! Eu cuido de vc... Eu deixo você falar a próxima curiosidade...

Chaos Zero: Obrigado meu amor! Ou melhor... Obrigado, Mein Liebe... - Voltando à fic... Ah, sim..."Meine" é referencial de mulher para homem, já de homem para mulher é "Mein" ...agora de homem pra homem ou de mulher pra mulher...só indo na Alemanha mesmo...)

Fausto: Não, não, não e não! Você não precisa trabalhar, Mein Liebe! Eu arrumarei um trabalho por aqui... ou tentarei ganhar na Mega Sena... - pensando nessa (remota) possibilidade

(Chaos Zero: peraí...existe Mega Sena no Japão! Ô.Ô)

(Luthy Lothlórien: Se não tem a gente acabou de inventar, meu amor!)

(Chaos Zero: Eu mereço... --')

Na sala, agora com quase todos lá...---

Eliza : ... Então eu tenho outra idéia... Eu li numa revista conceituadíssima que há uma nova vértice na medicina onde as pessoas de alto poder aquisitivo estão querendo implantar em seus corpos partes de corpos de monstros... Isso esta deixando médicos nos EUA e na Europa riquíssimos com esses implantes... Só tem que ter gente disposta a pagar bem e querer ter esses membros de monstros implantados... O que vc acha?

Chocolove: Vértice? Isso não é aquele buraco negro que suga coisas?

Hao: Isso é VÓRTICE!

Chocolove: Ah, Sim...

Hao: ¬¬'

Fausto: Mas que diabos de revista é essa que fala em implantar partes de monstros! Aliás, NÃO EXISTE MONSTROS! De onde tirou isso meu bem?

Pirika: Eu nem quero saber do que vocês falam! Eu vou é embora... – saindo

Hao: É mesmo? Então porque você não vira também uma atriz pornô, Pirika? - sorri do melhor estilo "Eu sei que você não tem capacidade para tal..."

Chocolove: ...Ih, pegou no ponto fraco...

Horo-Horo estava furioso agora: Como é que é, Hao!

Pirika já na porta da saída, olha para Hao, taca um vaso na cabeça dele e responde : BOA IDÉIA, BAKA! e sai

Hao: Não se tem mais direito à Liberdade de Expressão nesse país... - cai inconsciente no chão com alguns pedaços do vaso encravados na cabeça (!)

Horo-Horo: PIRIKA! Eu não autorizo você a fazer tal coisa! ia correr atrás dela mas o Ren segura o braço dele

Ren: Agora vou devolver na mesma moeda... – sorridente

Horo-Horo: Me solta, Ren! Me solta! - Horo-Horo notava que não conseguia se libertar de Ren, então resolve falar com sua irmã - PIRIKA! VOLTE AQUI!

Chocolove: Já vi que vou mendigar um pouco para ter um dinheirinho certo no final do mês... - sorria, planejando algumas coisas...

Eliza : ¬¬...Daqui a pouco você vai dizer que não existem demônios também né...uhum...pigarreando... enfim... Foi aqui que eu vi! - retira do meio dos papéis a revista onde ela leu a matéria, uma Dragão Brasil que tem conteúdo de verdade o.o!

Fausto: Mas isso aqui é uma revista de RPG! Ô.Ô

Hao: Isso é justamente do que estou precisando agora... - com a mão nas costas

Ren com a mão na testa diz: Ele não se referia a Reeducação de Postura Global, mas sim a Role Playing Game! Ou melhor dizendo, Jogo de Interpretação de Personagem no bom e velho português! Tapado...

Hao: Ahhhhh...Menos mal... mas ainda estou um pouco dolorido! X.X

Eliza deixa Fausto lendo a revista e vai para a ante-sala, onde eles estão discutindo e vê o boneco de neve Yoh e toca no boneco - Que bonitinho... que fez?

Horo-Horo: Pirikaaaaa! - corre atrás dela, mas dá de cara com o boneco de neve–Yoh e cai no chão inconsciente

Chocolove: olha o boneco Que engraçado...tem os fones iguais aos do Yoh... e tem até um oráculo! Será que o boneco está participando do Shaman Fight?

Yoh: Socoooorrrrooooo... - bem baixinho

Eliza : encosta o ouvido no "boneco" - Gente... eu poderia jurar que escutei uma voz vindo daqui...

Tamao aparece do nada - Oi, gente tô tão feliz! arrumei um emprego! - passa tão feliz que nem percebe a confusão que estava formada ali

Chocolove: Eu ouvi uma voz, sim...Olá, Tamao!

Ren: E qual seria o seu emprego? Tomara que não seja o mesmo que da minha irmã e da Anna...

Tamao : ... Sou agora cozinheira de um grande restaurante...e vou fazer os meus pratos aqui para vocês provarem e serem meus "Inmetros"!

Hao: Eu vou adorar provar suas comidas...

Eliza toca de novo o boneco, mas agora no pulso - ...gente...esse boneco tem pulso! o.O

Horo-Horo: Alguém falou em comida? - acordando absolutamente do nada

Ren: Meu Deus... O que a fome está fazendo com a gente... - olha para Horo-Horo

Chocolove soca o boneco!

Yoh: AIII!

Chocolove arma uma posição de luta - o Boneco tá vivo!

Eliza : O.o Gente...Isso num é um boneco! Tem é alguem preso aí!

Chocolove: Vamos tentar tirar ele... - enfia a mão no boneco até tocar em algo - Eu senti! tem alguém aqui!

Hao: Deve ser o Yoh! - Aparece o Espírito de Fogo atrás do Hao, aquecendo todos eles e derretendo o boneco de neve, fazendo o Yoh aparecer BEM gelado!

Horo-Horo: Agora tá tão quentinho aqui... -

Eliza socorre o Yoh que acabou de ser "derretido" pelo espírito de fogo

Tamao : ... Ai, ai, ai, mas vocês heim... vou pra cozinha fazer o almoço...

Fausto: Erm, Tamao...nós não temos NADA para comer...

Tamao : ..Nada! O.o... My god! o que faremos?...

Ryu aparece comendo um cachorro-quente - ...E foi aí que disse: "No amor e na guerra vale tudo! Até tacar tijolos!"

Lyserg sorria animado enquanto Manta comendo também ria muito do que Ryu dizia

Ren/Hao/Chocolove/Horo-Horo: Ô.Ô De onde tiraram $$$ para o cachorro-quente! – babando

Lyserg : ... Eu ainda tinha um pouco de dinheiro que o Marco me deu... então compramos esses cachorros-quente... querem?

Ren/Horo-Horo/Chocolove com um olhar de quem estavam possuídos - Siiiiiiiimmmm...

(Chaos Zero: Sem trocadilhos quanto a parte do possuídos galera... U.U')

Hao: Oras, por que não disseram que estavam com falta de dinheiro? - coloca a mão no bolso

Ryu: Eu acho que deveríamos fazer uma vaquinha...

Manta: ou melhor dizendo...um Búfalo! Do jeito que as coisas aqui estão indo...Eu já até havia me esquecido...

Fausto: Mein Liebe...vamos levá-lo para dentro?

Eliza : ... Vamos sim... ele esta congelando... - Fausto e Eliza entram na Pousada carregando Yoh

Tamao avança desesperada sobre o cachorro-quente de Manta!

Lyserg estava com as pernas tremendo - ...Errr... tudo bem, podem ficar... - entrega o cachorro-quente para Fausto e Eliza comerem.

(Chaos: Ele foi esperto... Entregou o cachorro-quente para alguém antes que avançassem nele...)

Fausto carrega Yoh até dentro da Pousada - Obrigado, Lyserg!

Eliza: Obrigada... - comendo, enquanto Fausto carregava Yoh

Manta: Meu Cachorro... Y.Y

Ryu sorri maliciosamente e fala para Ren, Chocolove e Horo-Horo : Querem?

Ren/Chocolove/Horo-Horo balançam a cabeça como se fossem cachorros.

Ryu: PEGA! - taca longe, fazendo com que os três fossem atrás do cachorro quente.

Hao: Eu acho que isso deve dar! - mostra algumas notas - Será que é o suficiente? Mas isso nem dá pra mim... - coloca dentro da roupa de novo

Eliza entrega um pedaço do cachorro-quente para Fausto e socorre Yoh, que ta morrendo, indo para dentro de um dos quartos da casa.

Anna chega absolutamente do nada, nem o barulho da porta abrindo se ouve... - Me dá isso, seu mauricinho! - pega o pouco de dinheiro que Hao QUASE conseguiu guardar de volta na capa... - Gente! Trago novidades!

Hao: Mauricinho, eu? Hah! Novidades? e quais seriam? - pega o dinheiro de volta

Ryu: Bom, espero que sejam boas...

Manta: Uma coisa que a gente aprende quando moramos com a Anna é que ela NUNCA fala algo de bom...

Anna olha com fúria para Manta a ponto de fazer o semi-anão quase urinar nas calças, mas o tapão na cara vai mesmo para Hao, que pegou o dinheiro de volta, mas Anna recupera-o... - Dá isso aqui, egoísta!... Bom, o negocio é o seguinte : eu estava a caminho do estúdio de gravações do filme que eu ia gravar... ANTES QUE PERGUNTEM O QUE ERA, ERA UM FILME DE AVENTURA... (Luthy: Ela não sabe que a Pirika contou XX)... Enfim... quando eu estava quase chegando, um cara muito pequeno me parou e me perguntou se eu era a Anna que morava na mansão Asakura... eu disse que sim e ele me falou, que há um grande espirito precisando de nossa ajuda!

Hao estava envergado graças à potência do golpe - Se fosse o filme que eu esperava que você fizesse ia virar best-seller... - sorri maliciosamente

Yoh que voltava com Fausto e Eliza nota o fuzuê que estava na sala da pousada e diz: O que houve, Anna?

Ren: Um Grande Espírito? Fala do Grande Espírito que fica na Aldeia dos Patches? - volta comendo uma metade do cachorro-quente de Ryu

Chocolove/Horo-Horo: dividiam metade do cachorro-quente que Ren havia deixado para eles

Anna : ... Cala a boca, Hao! - irritada para não ficar sem-jeito - Falo do grandioso Espírito que no último mês de Dezembro deixou muitas crianças sozinhas e sem presentes porque estava enfraquecido com a falta de fé das pessoas pelo mundo afora!... tocam as trombetas... O GRANDE ESPÍRITO DE NATAL!...

Eliza quase cai com a voz de Anna extremamente alta, segurando Yoh no colo que nem Athena carregou Seiya no filme do Prólogo do Céu...

(Chaos: Pra quem não viu ainda, Athena (ou Saori, como preferirem! ) abraça Seiya, colocando-o no meio dos peitos dela pensando: Que por sinal não são nada pequenos para uma garota de 14 anos...então imaginem o pobre do Yoh entre os seios da Eliza... pensando: Sortudo! )

(Luthy: Ele pensa que não estou lendo o que ele escreve... ¬¬')

Todos, menos Yoh que se "afogava" nos seios de Eliza por culpa dela mesma: O GRANDE ESPÍRITO DE NATAL!

Chocolove: Deixa eu ver se liguei as pontas soltas... NÓS TEMOS QUE AJUDAR O GRANDE ESPÍRITO NATALINO! É isso?

Eliza estava vermelha e tenta tirar Yoh "dali" ...X.X...

Anna : Exatamente, Chocolove! Teremos que fazer as pessoas acreditarem que o Espirito de Natal e o portador dele, o Papai Noel, existem!

Hao: Peraí...Papai Noel é um Shaman!

Anna: Tudo leva a crer que sim... pois ele é portador do Grande Espírito Natalino...

Yoh, que estava MUITO vermelho diz: Erm..."obrigado" por me salvar! (Chaos: Seja lá do que quer que ele esteja se referindo...)

Chocolove: Mas, isso é um absurdo! Como faríamos isso?

Eliza olha para Yoh com a cara X.X e não tem coragem de olhar para ver qual é a expressão que Fausto esta fazendo...

(Chaos: Por sinal Fausto não estava "nem um pouquinho" irritado)

Horo-Horo: Oras...Viajando até o Pólo Norte, falamos com Papai Noel e resolvemos tudo por lá!

Hao: E...como pretendem fazer isso? - Curioso

Chocolove dava uma risada demoníaca - ...Acabou de me ocorrer uma grande idéia...

Hao: Oh, não. As idéias do Chocolove não... - dizia Yoh meio assustado

Horo-Horo: Eu tô achando que coisa boa não deve ser...

Yoh: Pelo Grande Espírito...Isso não deve ser coisa boa...

CONTINUA...

Chaos Zero: E agora? Qual será a idéia de Chocolove?

Luthy Lothlórien: Se pudesse eu contaria, mas aí não teria Segunda parte da nossa fic...

Chaos Zero: Bom meu amor, o jeito é esperar a próxima atualização!

Luthy Lothlórien: Enquanto isso devemos vender nosso peixe!

Chaos Zero: Ah, sim! Para quem quiser falar com a gente, é só pegar o nosso e-½:

chaos(arroba)luthy. Então ficamos por aqui...

Chaos Zero: Aguardem muitas confusões e mistérios na próxima parte! Agora que falei em mistérios, de quem foi a idéia absurdamente idiota de transformar Papai Noel em um Shaman, Mein Liebe?

Luthy Lothlórien: ...Sua... O.o

Chaos Zero: Ah, sim... - respira fundo - Bom, melhor deixarmos isso pra lá e despedirmos...beijos e abraços para vocês...até a próxima!

Luthy Lothlórien: Beijos para todo mundo! Até a Segunda parte!

Os 5 Extras do DVD do dia! ------ (ou "erros de filmagem")

(Take 1)

Anna : ... Yoh, olha só para esse lugar...está vazio, jogado às moscas praticamente... Ninguém liga para marcar uma seção aqui, nem mesmo um banho... Só hoje eu atendi 10 telefonemas! 7 eram trotes, 2 eram cobranças e um era de uma velha burra que queria pizza...¬¬' ... Yoh, você tem que arrumar um emprego!

Yoh: Uma pizza agora caia muito bem...principalmente de Calabresa ou Parmesão...

Chaos: Corta! A sua fala é "Calabresa ou Quatro Queijos"!

Luthy: Como alguém confunde Quatro Queijos com Parmesão? o.O

Yoh: Ah, tá...

(Take 2)

Anna : ... Yoh, olha só para esse lugar...está vazio, jogado às moscas praticamente... Ninguém liga para marcar uma seção aqui, nem mesmo um banho... Só hoje eu atendi 10 telefonemas! 7 eram trotes, 2 eram cobranças e um era de uma velha burra que queria pizza...¬¬' ... Yoh, você tem que arrumar um emprego!

Yoh: Uma pizza agora caia muito bem...principalmente de Calabresa ou Mussarela...

Chaos: CORTA! YOH! Não é Parmesão e nem Mussarela! É QUATRO QUEIJOS! CALABRESA E QUATRO QUEIJOS!

Yoh: Credo! Já entendi!

Anna: Burro...presta mais atenção! Não vou ficar repetindo toda hora a mesma fala... Ò.Ó

(Take 3)

Anna : ... Yoh, olha só para esse lugar...está vazio, jogado às moscas praticamente... Ninguém liga para marcar uma seção aqui, nem mesmo um banho... Só hoje eu atendi 10 telefonemas! 7 eram trotes, 2 eram cobranças e um era de uma velha burra que queria pizza...¬¬' ... Yoh, você tem que arrumar um emprego!

Yoh: Uma pizza agora caia muito bem...principalmente de Calabresa ou ...Gorgonzola...

Chaos: Corta...PQP! Gorgonzola! Eu nem me lembrava mais desse queijo!

Yoh: Foi o primeiro queijo que passou na minha cabeça!

Anna: Que absurdo! Queijo Gorgonzola...

Luthy: Isso tem gosto muito estranho...

Chaos: Eu ainda mato esse relaxado de fones de ouvido que sempre erra a parte do Queijo Minas...

Anna: ¬¬' ...Quatro Queijos...

Chaos: Tá vendo só? Isso é contagioso...ARRRGGGHHH! - taca o script para o alto e sai correndo

Luthy/Anna: Vai entender... Ô.Ô

Yoh: Take 4? .

(Take 1)

Pirika : ...Me solta, Horo-Horo! Eu já sou bem grandinha pra tomar minhas decisões... Daqui a pouco a gente vai roer parede pra poder sobreviver e vc não me deixa trabalhar!

...Sabe o que acontece aqui, Hao? Nós estamos pobres...

Horo-Horo: Nada disso! Daqui a pouco vai querer trabalhar como cantora de desenhos animados, como aquela tal de Larissa Tavares...

Chocolove: Ahahahahaha! É Larissa Tássi!

Horo-Horo: ...Chatos! Ninguém mais pode errar as falas...

Hao: Ahahaha...

(Take 2)

Horo-Horo: Nada disso! Daqui a pouco vai querer trabalhar como cantora de desenhos animados, como aquela tal de Larissa Teresa...

Hao: Larissa Tássi, burro!

Pirika: Você andou comendo gelo ao invés de cereais de novo, maninho?

Horo-Horo: ...

Chaos: Escuta...como é que vocês conseguem errar tanto logo na minha fic de estréia...

Luthy: Erm...aham...cof, cof...

Chaos: Ah, sim...NOSSA fic de estréia...

Horo-Horo: Mas é que eu...

Chaos: Shhh! Concentração é a chave do sucesso, Horo-Horo...se tiver objetivos profundos, almejará aquilo que desejas... - fala heróicamente

Luthy: Meu amor, desde quando fala assim tão pomposamente?

Chaos: Desde quando ganhei no futebol...

Luthy: ¬¬'

Pirika: Erm...corta?

Hao: Esse pessoal é uma piada...

Pirika : Vocês estão rindo é? Pois eu acho que a Anna tem tudo para ser uma grande atriz...seja pornô ou não!...- aproveita que Horo-Horo e Ren estão ocupados rindo da Anna e sai de fininho

Hao: Aham, sei...grande atriz...só se for pra fazer filmes do Mc Guyver e...

Chaos: Corta!

Hao: Mas heim? O que houve? o.O

Chaos: É pra fazer filmes do STALLONE! E não filmes do Mc Guyver...

Hao: Ah, mas vai negar que o cara não era pauleira?

Chaos: Eu via tá? Eu me lembro até hoje daquele capítulo em que ele com um chiclete mastigado, bicarbonato de sódio e uma casca de banana fez uma bomba!

Hao: Podes crer! Me lembrei do dia em que ele criou uma armadilha com esparadrapos, sino comum e duas botas...

Luthy: o.O Será que dá pra vocês voltarem com o nosso proposto tema?

Horo-Horo: Que piada... Hahahah!

Hao: envergado graças à potência do golpe - Se fosse o filme que eu esperava que você fizesse ia virar best-seller... - sorri maliciosamente

Yoh que voltava com Fausto e Eliza nota o fuzuê que estava na sala da pousada e diz: O que houve, Anna?

Ren: Um Grande Espírito? Fala do Grande Espírito que fica na Aldeia dos Patches? - volta comendo uma metade do cachorro-quente de Ryu

Chocolove/Horo-Horo: dividiam metade do cachorro-quente que Ren havia deixado para eles

Anna : ... Cala a boca, Hao! irritada para não ficar sem-jeito Falo do grandioso Espírito que no último mês de Dezembro deixou muitas crianças sozinhas e sem presentes porque estava enfraquecido com a falta de fé das pessoas pelo mundo afora!... tocam as trombetas... O GRANDE ESPÍRITO DE NATAL!...

Yoh que agora estava desanimado ao ouvir o que Anna falou - Ah, só isso? Pensava que era coisa pior... Vamos pruma lanchonete, galera?

Hao: Eu pago a primeira rodada de refrigerantes...

Ren: Quero ver alguém me ganhar na sinuca...

Ryu: Acabou de falar com o "Best Player" nisso!

Horo-Horo: Vocês não vão ganhar de mim...eu aposto!

Chocolove: Eu não quero perder refrigerantes de graça...

Manta: Hey! Me esperem... todos vão embora

Anna: GRRRR... PORQUE ESSES SHAMANS RETARDADOS NÃO AGEM COM COERÊNCIA NESSA FIC ESTÚPIDA!

Chaos: Agora eu me sinto completo e feliz ao notar o quão agradecidos são, esse povinho totalmente ingrato e desprovidos de vontade...

Luthy: Ahahahahaha

Ryu: sorri maliciosamente e fala para Ren, Chocolove e Horo-Horo: Querem?

Ren/Chocolove/Horo-Horo balançam a cabeça como se fossem cachorros

Ryu: PEGA! - taca forte, mas tão forte e longe que o cachorro-quente chega a sumir do set de estúdio...

Chaos: P#$$! Vai ter um arremesso forte assim na casa do car !

Luthy: Olha a boca, meu bem...

Chaos: Desculpa... U.U ...

Luthy: Meu caro Ryu... menos força no cachorro-quente... certo?

Ryu: Sim, Dona Luthy!

Horo-Horo: Onde será que aquele cachorro-quente foi parar?

Chocolove: Eu daria tudo para saber onde aquele cachorro-quente foi...

Em outro estúdio de filmagens... mais precisamente, o de Naruto!---

Naruto Uzumaki - BEM MACHUCADO - Sasuke...o que a gente faz? Ele é muito poderoso...Eu não estou conseguindo invocar Kyuubi!

Sasuke Uchiha: - machucado também - Eu não irei desistir de minha vingança agora...mas, ele é forte demais...até mesmo para mim...

Itachi Uchiha: Agora garotos... com o seu Sharingan ativado, o Mangekyou Sharingan (Chaos: Sharingan Caleidoscópio para quem não sabe...)

Este será o fim de você Sasuke...finalmente conseguirei libertar Kyuubi e então... - recebe um cachorro-quente na cabeça e desmaia...

Sakura Haruno: Um...um...um cachorro-quente? Ô.Ô

Hinata Hyuuga: Eu acho...que isso...não estava...no script... – "meio" assustada

Rock Lee: O que importa é que minha doce donzela de cabelos sedosos como o vento de outono está sã e salva... - manda um beijo para Sakura

Shino Aburame: Mas eu gostaria de saber quem tacou este cachorro quente... – olhando para o céu

Shikamaru Nara: Eu não. Prefiro acreditar que ele caiu do céu... - senta no chão, espreguiçando-se.

Neji Hyuuga: Será que dá para vocês pararem com essa baboseira toda e voltarem às gravações, e...ACORDEM ESSE UCHIHA! – esse estava nervoso mesmo

Kiba Inuzuka: Akamaru! Larga o cachorro-quente! Larga!

Chouji Akimichi: Seu cachorro maldito! O cachorro-quente ia ser meu! Ò.Ó – quase caindo na porrada com Akamaru!

Ino Yamanaka: Credo! Que fome... de ambos...

Hatake Kakashi: Esses garotos...eles me divertem!


	2. A confusão na Pousada Funbari começou!

§ .: Fanfiction :. §

Gênero : Comédia – Aventura (agora com leves "insinuações" x.x)

By : Luthy Lothlórien e Mael Asakura

Título : "Salvando o Grande Espírito (de Natal!)"

Categoria : Animes

Anime : Shaman King

Observações: quando o texto estiver entre parênteses, são ações ou acontecimentos na fic. Se tiver um texto entre colchetes, significa que algum deles está pensando. E se tiver uma fala de Mael ou Luthy não liguem não! São apenas comentários dispensáveis dos autores dessa fic... Agora, Let's go to the Fic!

---No último episódio você viu que ...---

Os shamans estavam reunidos na sala da mansão Asakura para escutar o que a Anna tinha a dizer; era uma nova e inesperada missão: Salvar o espírito de Natal!...Agora, nem o Grande Espírito dos Shamans sabe o que pode acontecer...

-----Agora continuemos com o capítulo da fic...-----

Anna: E então, o que me dizem?...

Yoh: Eu não tenho nada contra...

Hao: Eu menos...olha só! Visitar o Papai Noel...vai que o bom velhinho é mais poderoso que eu... (pensando)

Horo-Horo: Alem do mais, lá é geladinho! (sorri)

Chocolove: Tem muitos presentes...

Ren: Chances de ganhar mais poder...

Ryu: Andar de trenó...

Manta: Conhecer as renas...

Fausto: Observar o poder de Papai Noel...

---Todos os shamans se entreolham e dizem ao mesmo tempo---

TODOS: O QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! VAMOS LÁ!

Eliza, já recuperada do "amasso" que deu e levou de Yoh: ...Errrr... povo... vocês só estão esquecendo de um detalhe quase que insignificante : NÓS NÃO TEMOS UM PUTO NO BOLSO PRA IR ATE A ESQUINA COMPRAR UM CACHORRO QUENTE... COMO VAMOS FAZER PARA IR ATE O PÓLO NORTE? (A sempre calma e ponderada Eliza fala pela primeira vez com fúria, assustando a todos inclusive a Fausto. Parece que Eliza, que é "o carneiro dourado, mostra suas garras pela primeira vez e..." Luthy: (interrompe a narração) Pô, narrador! Isso é da fase de Hades de Saint Seiya ...essa é a fala do Shion para o Mú!... Eliza se recompõe e segura no braço de Fausto...)

Anna: (pensando: Putz...ela grita mais do que eu) U.U Gente, o negocio é exatamente como a Eliza falou... COMO vamos pra lá?

Fausto: (Abraçando ela carinhosamente) Meu amor...que exagero! -

Eliza: ¬¬ (olha para Fausto) Todo mundo, até você tem direito de exagerar...eu também posso né...

Fausto: Claro que sim meu amor! (acaricia os cabelos dela e pensa: "TPM na certa...")

Chocolove: Aí entra o meu plano...

Hao: E qual é?

Chocolove: Vamos dançar para arrecadar dinheiro e irmos até lá!

Anna: DANÇAR!...visivelmente indignada... QUE ABSURDO É ESSE?...DESDE QUANDO OS SHAMANS QUE SE UNEM AO TIME FUNBARI ONSEN E O TIME THE REN VÃO FICAR REBOLANDO?

Hao: Eu não sou de nenhum dos dois times...eu sou do Hoshigumi!

(Mael: Time Estrela para quem não sabe...)

Lyserg: Eu sou um dos X-Laws...o X-1!

Manta: Eu nem estou participando... (fala com desdém)

Anna: ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! EU NÃO VOU APROVAR A IDÉIA DE VOCÊS FICAREM DANÇANDO QUE NEM AS SHEILAS DO "TCHAN" NO MEIO DA RUA PRA GANHAR TROCADOS!

(Luthy: Como diabos ela sabe das Sheilas no Japão? o.O)

(Mael: Deixa quieto...)

Eliza: E eu é que grito...¬¬

Yoh: Sheilas do Tchan?

Ren: De onde diabos ela tirou isso?

Horo-Horo: Ah, sim...as Sheilas...(babando)

Chocolove: Eu falava em dança ritmada...tipo Street Dance, sabe?

Eliza : Ah, _meine liebe_... (olhar de apaixonada para ele)

Fausto: Querida...Isso é Alemão? (segura o braço de Eliza e começa a beijar)

Eliza : (arrepiada e sorridente...)

(Mael: Peraí! Não era o Gomez Adams que fazia isso? Sabe... eu acho que é melhor deixarmos isso pra lá. Não vamos mesmo encontrar respostas nessa fic mesmo...)

Anna: Street Dance?... Que nem as danças lá que vc tem no seu país... ah, sei lá, acho aquilo meio ridículo...meio não: TOTALMENTE ridículo... Olha, eu vou sair agora para comprar a comida pelo menos para o jantar de hoje, se não todo mundo morre congelado e com fome... (mostra o maço de dinheiro que ela DELICADAMENTE pegou de Hao)... Enquanto isso, vocês decidam aí o que querem fazer para arranjar o dinheiro para a nossa viagem.. HAO! VENHA COMIGO... preciso de alguém pra carregar as compras... (puxa ele pelo pano de chão...err..pela capa...)

Chocolove: Obrigado por pisar e cuspir em cima de uma das danças culturais dos Estados Unidos, Anna... (diz triste)

Hao: (irritado) Eu vou te dar um outro lugar pra puxar e fazer o que quiser e... LARGA MINHA CAPA! Ò.Ó

Yoh: Street Dance? Boa idéia...

Manta: Seria engraçado...

Ren: Eu tô fora...

Chocolove: Precisamos de todos, Ren...

Ren: Nem vem! Não há a menor chance de me colocarem pra dançar isso... (meio irritado já)

Anna: (já saindo) ...Ah...mesmo que você tivesse coragem de mostrar o máximo que eu ia fazer seria rir...do tamanho! (mostra para ele os dedos indicador e polegar fazendo aquele típico gesto de tamanho pequeno e eles saem da casa, com Anna puxando Hao pela capa)

--- Mas nem bem Anna e Hao saem e logo entra Jun, sorridente com uma pasta nas mãos ---

Jun : Boa noite, gente ... O que é isso aqui? Uma reunião?... Bom, seja lá como for... Estou feliz! Consegui meu contrato com a Playboy!

Ren: O QUÊ!

Horo-Horo/Chocolove/Ryu...ah, dane-se! TODOS os Shamans: Abençoado seja o Dono da Playboy! ajoelhados

--- Fausto continuava a beijar Eliza, independente do que acontecia ao redor deles. Eles estavam no maior amasso no canto da sala ---

---Lá fora na rua...ou melhor, em um cantinho...---

Hao: (agora puxando Anna) Agora EU vou te mostrar o que te fará rir... (cara de malvado)

Anna: (já do lado de fora da casa só se ouve dela um gritinho) Aaaaaaahhh...

---Dentro da Pousada---

Jun: (sorrident) Olha, eu não sei como eu consegui, só sei que tinha lá um velhinho muuuuuuuuuuito legal que me recebeu com muito carinho, me falou que eu teria talento de sobra para os trabalhos deles e eu vou ser a nova capa da revista ... Vai ter até DVD com as imagens da hora do ensaio ... Eu trouxe aqui algumas das fotos que eu já tirei hoje só de teste... alguém quer ver?

--- Nem bem ela terminou de falar e os shamans, literalmente, fizeram uma corrida de São Silvestre, correndo atrás de Jun e pegando as imagens...cada um ficou com duas ou três fotos, sendo que todos estavam babando MESMO pelas fotos ---

----Lá fora...----

Hao: Huhuhuhuhu (risada ao melhor estilo do Narak, vilão de Inu-Yasha – The best villain! o/) Agora sinta o que é "pequeno"...

Anna: ... O.O! (gritando) GUARDA ISSO, SEU TARADO! VAI CONGELAR AQUI FORA!

Hao: Porque? Não quer ver...?

Anna: (olha para o Hao, sem jeito, totalmente corada agora olhando para OUTRO lugar...)

(Luthy: Eu quero ver também...)

(Mael: Mas nem pensar...Ò.Ó)

(Luthy: Estraga - prazeres...¬¬)

---Na Pousada---

Sorridente, Jun fala:

Jun: E então, gente... O que vocês acharam?

(Mael: Detalhe - Ren TAMBÉM pegou as fotos para ver...)

(Luthy: ... Meu, ate o irmão?... que absurdo XX)

Todos: Excelente! alguns inclusive olhavam fotos dos outros e trocavam com alguns

Ren: (pose séria) Eu acho que falo por todos que... (olhando com uma feição de tremer até montanhas...)

Yoh: (engolindo seco a saliva)

Manta: (fazia o sinal da cruz)

Chocolove: (escrevia um testamento)

Horo-Horo: (pensava na sua irmãzinha como se fosse a última vez que iria vê-la...)

Ren: (...altamente sério, mas fala sorridente...) Vou correr até o jornaleiro reservar a minha! (mete o pé dali, fazendo um rastro de poeira no melhor estilo do Sonic)

Yoh e os outros: Ô.Ô

---Lá fora---

Hao: Já que você ficou coradinha... (sorri maliciosamente) Vem ver de novo! (puxa ela para perto do corpo dele)

Anna: ...NÃO! (se solta dele e corre)

Hao: (se ajeita de novo) Isso é o que pensa... (sorri diabólicamente e corre atrás dela)

----Lá Dentro---

Jun: O.O!...ahhh...que bom que meu maninho gostou ...só que ele não vai achar nada...não saiu ainda...

Yoh: Eu acho que isso não importa muito pra ele... Ele até foi reservar a dele! o.O Será que ele vai encontrar o Hao no caminho?

Manta: Se o Hao ver essas fotos... babando também...

Chocolove: Eu imagino o Hao falando pro jornaleiro... "Ou guarda uma pra mim ou eu te mato, seu safado cabra da peste!"

Ryu: Desde quando Hao tem esse sotaque de cangaceiro?

(Mael: Esses Shamans me surpreendem a cada dia mais...eles até sabem sotaque de cangaceiro! Daqui a pouco vão dizer que a comida da Tamao tá "Tri-boa"!)

(Luthy: Ahahahahahaha!)

Chocolove: Ele tem mais de 1000 anos! Vai saber o que ele aprendeu nesse meio tempo...se der mole, ele sabe até jogar RPG, Cardgames e Videogames... Aliás, eu estou com dificuldade no último chefe do Sonic Adventure 2... o Biolizard é difícil pacas...

Horo-Horo: (Olha as fotos que estavam com ele) Se bem que isso faz jus a qualquer razão!

(Mael: Até o irmão lógico! Se eu tenho uma irmã como a Jun eu iria comprar na primeira hora em que ela chegasse!)

(Luthy: ...XX safado... chorando )

(Mael: fica triste naum...)

(Luthy: fungando...snif...Tudo bem)

---Lá fora---

Anna: Pára de me seguir Hao! correndo

Hao: Mas não vai escapar mesmo! (vai atrás dela, mas olha pro lado e vê uma figura correndo na mesma equivalência que ele...Ren!) que surpresa, o que veio fazer?

Ren: Vim reservar uma revista da minha irmã para quando chegar nas bancas eu já ter a minha guardadinha... olha!

Hao: (correndo, olha algumas fotos dela e fica de boca aberta babando) PQP! Tua irmã é incrivelmente gostosa! Vou também...

(Mael: Detalhe que ele viu as fotos dela e ficou babando, SEM PARAR DE CORRRER! Ô.Ô)

--- Hao e Ren correm muito depressa, ultrapassando Anna que fica sem entender nada ---

Anna: UFA! Me livrei do tarado... (vai rapidinho fazer as compras já arrependida de ter falado do "tamanho" do Hao)

(Luthy: Detalhe sórdido...Será que o "tamanho" do Hao é o mesmo do que o do Yoh?)

(Mael: Espero que esteja se referindo ao tamanho do pé deles...Ò.Ó)

(Luthy: Deixa pra lá! )

---Lá dentro---

Fausto continuava os amassos com Eliza... (Mael: Ainda?)

Yoh: Será mesmo que ele vai conseguir reservar?

Ryu: Bom, a gente espera ele comprar e vemos na dele depois!

Manta: Boa idéia..com esses tempos de vacas magras com as quais estamos passando...Eu queria era ter uma "vaca" gostosa como a Jun...

Chocolove: (limpando a baba) E aí, galera? Vamos ensaiar?

Yoh: E qual será o figurino?

Chocolove: Usaremos algumas roupas pretas...nada muito "cheguei", sabe?

Lyserg: O que tem contra as roupas brancas? Branco é a cor da paz...

Horo-Horo: ...E da viadagem... (dizia indignado)

Lyserg: Ora, que insolência contra a cor branca! A cor branca está nas principais bandeiras dos países do mundo, como Japão, Estados Unidos, Brasil...

Horo-Horo: Sei...

Eliza e Fausto já estavam no sofá deitados nesse momento

(Luthy: O.O!)

Jun: ... Errr...fico contente que tenham gostado... Tomara que faça o mesmo sucesso com o grande público como aconteceu com vocês (fala olhando para o casal no canto da sala sem entender nada ao ver coraçõeszinhos saindo deles)

Yoh: Pode ter certeza de que vai sim! e agradeço ao Grande Espírito dos Shamans, pela Anna ter saído na hora certa...

Horo-Horo: É né...agora tem que especificar qual Grande Espírito...

(Mael: Falando em Anna, acho que ela bem que queria... ela só tá escondendo o jogo...)

(Luthy: heheheh se ela queria? Imagina... )

Manta: Falando em Grande Espírito, aconteceu algo agora Jun ...

Horo-Horo: É o seguinte... (Mael: E Horo-Horo explica tudo pra ela...)

Chocolove: Aí decidimos criar um grupo de Street Dance para arrecadar fundos... (olha para o "fundo" da Jun enquanto isso)

Jun: ...pensa um pouco...HUMMMM... QUE MANEIRO! Só que assim, gente... eu sei que toda e qualquer manifestação de arte é válida, mas... porque não fazem outra coisa sei lá...é bacana, mas... não acham que vocês são brancos de mais para serem dançarinos de Street Dance?

(Luthy: A observação quanto a cor dos shamans é baseada no fato de que os melhores dançarinos deste estilo de dança são negros, mais apropriadamente do bairro do Brooklyn, EUA.)

Fausto: Eu te amo, Meine Liebe... (sorri, com coraçõeszinhos saindo da cabeça dele)

Eliza: (coraçõezinhos saindo da cabeça dos dois)... Meine Liebe...VAMOS PRO QUARTO! (levanta quase criando asas de novo e puxa ele pelas escadas)

Fausto: Nem precisa dizer! (coloca Eliza nos braços e desaparece dali como que por mágica...ou por alguma técnica secreta do Chô Senji Ryakketsu mesmo!)

---Na Sala, agora com dois a menos...---

Chocolove: Isso é verdade, Jun! (sorrindo)

Yoh: Bom, das duas uma...ou nos viramos pra aprender, ou o Chocolove faz tudo sozinho!

Chocolove: CUMÉQUIÉ!

Ren: Eu acho justo que o Chocolove faça tudo. Ele quem deu a idéia...

Horo-Horo: Concordo! Aliás, todos concordamos. (sorri diabólicamente)

Manta: Isso mostra que o Sistema funciona! (sorri vitorioso)

Ryu: Sou eu apenas ou o Ren apareceu ABSOLUTAMENTE DO NADA?

Lyserg: É mesmo, Ryu... Ô.Ô

Jun: ... Beleza, gente então olha, parabéns pela iniciativa, façam o melhor que puderem, tenham boa sorte e... até amanhã...tenho que descansar e recuperar a beleza porque amanhã é o dia de tirar as fotos. Boa noite a todos! (sobe as escadas acenando para os meninos)

--- Do quarto de Fausto e Eliza só se ouvia o barulho da cama rangendo e, na sala, soltava-se poeira do teto ---

(Mael: Ô.Ô)

(Luthy: - cara de anjinho)

(Mael: Não creio...)

Ren: Eu não acho que seja necessário, mas...boa noite irmã!

--- Voltando das compras, Anna chega carregando uma bolsa enorme e pesada, reclamando e xingando até Cristo, solta a bolsa no chão e voa em cima de Yoh para ver o que ele tinha nas mãos (obs.: fotos da Jun)... ---

Anna: O QUE É ISSO, YOH ASAKURA?

Yoh: Isso? São do Chocolove! (taca pra ele)

Chocolove: O QUÊ! Ô.Ô Mas elas naum são min... (Yoh tapa a boca dele)

Jun: (para no meio das escadas) ...Ren... eu preciso de uma massagem nas costas... esse primeiro ensaio me deixou tensa... (estica os braços para ele ir junto com ela)

Anna: (Repara que quem está nas fotos é a Jun) O.O! O que?...Se são do Chocolove o que faziam na sua mão?... (começa a preparar o seu golpe mais mortal e tenebroso : o Tapa na Cara!)

Ren: "Deus é Pai, não é padrasto!" Erm...já vou indo, maninha... (se vira para a galera) Bom, pessoal, como podem notar estarei muito ocupado o resto da noite! Amanhã eu falo com vocês... (sorria maliciosamente e se virava para a irmã com carinha de santo, subindo com ela)

Jun: (dá o braço para o irmão e vão para o quarto dela)

(Mael: Mais um grupo que ralou dali! XX)

Horo-Horo: Ora seu... (ia atrás de Ren, mas Yoh puxa Horo-Horo na frente dele, fazendo-o receber o tapa que ia o rosto dele)

Anna: (o super tapão acaba indo para Horo-Horo...) Foi mal, Horo-Horo...AH, FOI MAL NADA! Você bem que mereceu por compactuar com esse safado que eu chamo de noivo... quer saber? Eu não to nem aí... quero saber se já arrumaram um jeito de ganhar dinheiro!...

Horo-Horo: "Obrigado", Anna! (Envergado)

Hao: "compactuar"? Puxa... agora deu pra falar bonito, é? (aparecendo agora!)

Chocolove: Se ela deu...aí já é outra história...

Hao: Bom... se lembrando de umas coisas isso QUASE aconteceu!

Chocolove: Nani? (Mael: Nani? significa "O Quê?" em japonês!)

Anna: olha com ódio para Hao, e aplica nele um novo golpe : HIPER COTOVELADA DE SURPRESA NO ESTÔMAGO, já que ele estava bem atrás dela... Humpf...Seu molenga...Nem termina o que começa...¬¬' (Referindo-se ao fato de ele tê-la deixado sozinha lá fora e não ter...enfim...)

(Mael: Até onde minha memória não falha...ela FUGIU dele, não?)

(Luthy: Éh, mas seria muito mais "divertido" se ele fosse atrás dela...)

(Mael: Onde está minha fic de comédia?... chorando)

Yoh: (Ainda assustado, mas resolve voltar ao tema conversado inicialmente) Sim Anna, vamos dançar Street Dance! Só não sabemos a música...

Chocolove: Eu tenho algumas idéias...

--- Outro quarto de onde só se ouvia a cama ranger e a poeira cair do teto depois de alguns minutos... ---

(Mael: O que houve com a fic de comédia que eu havia criado... chorando mais)

Anna: (Olha para Yoh) O QUE? STREET DANCE? Que ridículo! O povo na praça vai pagar pra vocês pararem de dançar!... Ah...tô cansada...vou pra cozinha fazer algo pra EU comer e depois vou dormir... Tchau... (sai dali a passos firmes)

(Mael: Agora são DOIS quartos rangendo! Ô.Ô)

Horo-Horo: Individualista...Egoísta...Materialista...Sindicalista...erm...Analista...Especialista...Feminista...e muitos outros Ístas! Ò.Ó

Ryu: Ô.Ô

Chocolove: (olha pro Hao) "Hiper Cotovelada de Surpresa no Estômago"? Eu não disse que ela podia fazer Rocky Cinco!

Horo-Horo: Rocky Cinco e todos as outras 50 continuações!

(Mael: "Curiosidade do Povão!" – Rocky 5 REALMENTE vai sair! Está nas gravações. Rocky 5 e Rambo 4! o/)

Yoh: Hahahaahahah!

Hao: (seguia Anna até a cozinha, com falta de ar ainda)

(Luthy : É...fazer o que?...As mulheres tão atacadas...U.U)

(Mael: Culpa de quem, né?)

(Luthy, tirando o corpo: fora Do Mario!)

(Mael, inocente: Que Mario?)

(Luthy: ...)

(Mael: ...)

---Na Cozinha--

Anna: (encosta na pia, começa a limpar algumas verduras para fazer uma salada para ela e nota Hao ali) Tá fazendo o que aqui? Eu vou comer e vou dormir...tchau...( pega a salada dela e sai da cozinha)

Hao: (Segura o braço dela) Tá faltando uma verdura... Cenoura! (olha para ela maliciosamente)

Anna: ...¬¬' Tá querendo levar outro "super tapa na cara" ou outra "Hiper cotovelada de supresa no estômago"?

Hao: (puxa a salada dela, deixando na mesa e a puxa pra ele) Não...prefiro te "dar" outra coisa...BEM grande, já que "eu não terminei o que ia fazer", não éh? (sorria maliciosamente...)

--- A coisa na cozinha parece que vai "esquentar", mas não liguem não, trocadilho de última hora é sempre ruim, mas vamos ver o que acontece... Na Sala ---

Horo-Horo: Você recomenda qual música para a gente dançar, Chocolove?

Chocolove: (Pensando)

Yoh: Tá difícil, heim?

Chocolove: Que tal a música "**Because I am High**" do grupo **Afro Man**? (Para quem vê Pânico na TV aos domingos, é a música-tema do homem-berinjela!)

Ryu: Acho que conheço essa música...

Manta: Mas que raios de música é essa?

Yoh: (olha para os outros) E então?

Chocolove: Eu posso ensinar...

Horo-Horo: Eu não vejo nenhum problema...

Ryu: Nem eu!

Manta: Se der para eu entrar...tá bom! e você, Lyserg?

(Mael: é impressão minha ou daqui a pouco essa fic de comédia vai virar hentai? ÔÔ)

(Luthy : "IMPRESSÃO SUA" ?...Meu amor, essa Fic já virou hentai...só não tem descrições...o.o)

(Mael: Que decadência...a gente cria disposição e tempo pra escrever uma fic de comédia e vira hentai também! X.X Isso é um absurdo...quero ver meu advogado!)

(Luthy : Decadência? Isso é criatividade, meu amor!)

(Mael: Criatividade? Agora arranjou outro sinônimo para "safadezas", éh?)

(Luthy : ...hehehehe sabe como é que é né...hehehe ninfomaníaca )

--- Cozinha---

Anna : (empurra o "cunhado") Sai prá lá... vai ver a revista da Jun, deve ser mais interessante... tchau... (sai dali)

Hao: (segura o braço dela) Não mais interessante do que ver uma linda loira de olhos misteriosos e provocantes... (abraça ela contra seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir o calor corporal dele aquecendo o corpo gélido de carinho dela)

Anna: (sai do abraço dele meio vermelho, mas logo passa, e senta-se na mesa da cozinha e olha para ele com raiva) Ò.Ó...Pronto, Hao, conseguiu estragar a minha noite...Humpf (cruza os braços)

Hao: (senta-se na cadeira de frente pra ela) E o que eu poderia fazer para deixá-la mais agradável? (Sorri galanteadoramente passando a mão suavemente no rosto dela)

(Mael: A coisa tá esquentando...mais do que fogueira de São João!)

---Na Sala---

Lyserg: (sorrindo) Ah, eu aceito o que vocês decidirem. Se quiserem que eu dance, eu vou dançar também

Ryu: Ótimo, meu Lyserg!

Yoh: Então está combinado!

Chocolove: Meu, o Yoh até pareceu o Juiz dos Medabots agora!

Lyserg: Então vou colocar o CD... (coloca o CD pra tocar e a musica Because I Got High do grupo Afro Man começa a tocar...) Que raio de musica é essa?...

Ryu: Ritmo maneiro! (se empolgando)

Yoh: Hey! Eu gosto de músicas assim... lembra muito a mim mesmo!

Chocolove: (ele sabia toda a letra) "Que será que ele quis dizer com isso...?"

Lyserg: (começa a entrar no ritmo ) Ei...que legal...porque a gente não chama o Ren, o Fausto e o Hao para ensaiarem com a gente! Vou ate a cozinha chamar o Hao...(vai correndo até lá)

Yoh: Tá bom! pensando: Cadê a Anna? Ela não ia somente fazer uma salada? Ah, deve ter faltado o molho Shoyu...)

---Na Cozinha---

Anna: (ouve a musica estranha que vem da sala e se assusta com o volume do som aquela hora da noite, caindo sentada no colo de Hao)

Hao: Isso, Floquinho de Neve...começamos bem... (beijando-a)

Espírito de Fogo: (aparece na frente de Lyserg, fazendo mímicas. Ele perguntava a Lyserg o que ele queria)

(Mael: Me esqueci desse detalhe! Conselho de amigo, mas de amigo mesmo! Se quiserem namorar mulher "ninfomaníaca" tenham MUITA disposição! Falo por experiência própria...XX)

( Luthy: ri maliciosamente)

(Mael: Você ri agora né meu amor! Mas quem vai sofrer depois sou eu... X.X)

(Luthy: ... Ahhhhhh meu amor...Mas você gosta né...XD)

Anna: ...F-Floquinho de Neve? (tentando levantar)

Hao: (Acariciando os cabelos dela) Porque fugir? Aproveite a ocasião... (sorri)

Lyserg: ...Errr...queria...queria...falar com o ...H-Hao...(tremendo)

Espírito de Fogo: (coça a cabeça e olha pra ele como quem diz..."Espera aí". Espírito do Fogo olha pra trás e vê Hao e Anna "no amasso" e vira-se para Lyserg com uma cara furiosa, do tipo "mete o pé daqui"!)

(Luthy: Ô.Ô Que exagero!)

---Na Sala---

Chocolove: Então, fazemos essa posição...depois essa...depois essa... (Fazendo as várias coreografias dessa dança)

Yoh: Isso é difícil pacas... Y.Y

Manta: Temos quanto tempo até aprendermos tudo isso?

Chocolove: No máximo...amanhã!

Todos: O QUÊ!

Horo-horo: Isso é um Ultraje! uma Utopia! Uma Resignação Pós-Apocalíptica!

Yoh: O jeito é o Ren e o Fausto treinarem amanhã. Eles não devem acordar agora mesmo!

---Na Cozinha---

Lyserg: ...O.O! tremendo...Errrrrr...tudo bem...Hai! (sai dali tremendo de medo, volta para a sala andando como um robô sem óleo nas juntas e fala) ...B-bom...a Anna e o Hao estão ... errm (vê o Yoh ali) ...Xá prá lá...eu vou lá em cima chamar o Ren sobe as escadas (ainda tremendo, quase cai três vezes)

--- Cozinha ---

Anna: ...M-mas...eu já estou com...seu irmão...(sem confiança NENHUMA nas palavras que ela mesma disse)

Hao: E quem disse que ele precisa saber? (sorri maliciosamente... MUITO maliciosamente, enquanto Hao se levanta e vai até Anna, novamente abraçando ela e passa sua mão pelos cabelos dourados dela, enquanto sua outra mão enlaça a cintura dela para perto dele)

--Na porta do quarto de Ren e Jun--

Lyserg: (bate na porta do quarto de Jun, onde Ren estava) ...TOC TOC TOC...

Ren: (acordava rapidamente, enquanto olhava para o lado e via Jun durmindo como um anjo. Ele sorriu, cobriu a irmã e se enrolou em um lençol como os antigos romanos e abriu a porta) QUÊ QUE É! (MUITO mal-humorado, o que em si, não é nenhuma novidade)

Lyserg: ...Errrr...o pessoal tá te chamando lá em baixo, é melhor vc ir logo porque é pra ensaiar pra amanhã, nós temos que começar a fazer a apresentação na rua pra ganhar dinheiro. E... desde quando veste-se igual aos romanos?

(Mael: Já vi que todos os machos daqui tão se arranjando, né?)

(Luthy: ...ah...mas é tããão Kawaii quando todos se ajeitam )

(Mael: Já vi que esses num voltam mais cedo...E isso tudo tá acontecendo por culpa sua! Eu estou perdendo os shamans por sua causa )

Ren: Depois eu vejo isso! E aliás... se eu sou um romano... (fala pomposamente, fechando a porta e olha para Jun dormindo) Não sei se devo deixá-la sozinha... acho melhor resolver isso depois... (deita ao lado dela)

Lyserg: (vê Ren, quase que literalmente fechar a porta na cara dele) Errm...é isso...vou chamar o Fausto! (corre ate a porta do quarto do Fausto, batendo três vezes também) ...TOC TOC TOC...

---Na Cozinha---

Anna: (...olhando para o lado, totalmente vermelha com os cabelos vermelhos cobrindo os olhos) ...M-mas...isso não é certo...Hao...

Hao: tudo bem...nós "erramos" às vezes... (beija ela lascivamente, sentindo sua língua entrar em contato com a dela e mexendo muito, enquanto ele começava a "memorizar o corpo dela com as mãos") (Mael: Se é que me entendem!)

Anna: (Se entrega ao beijo dele e pensa "dane-se o mundo que eu não me chamo Raimundo") Hao... (pega o rosto dele e olha-o bem) ...Vem cá (volta para cima da mesa e deita)

(Luthy: hehehehe...precisa dizer mais? XD)

Hao: (estala os braços e o pescoço) Let's go to the Party...

Anna: (Sorriso maligno) ...hehehehe Come here...

Hao: Nem precisa dizer... (olha-a de cima a baixo, e diz apontando o dedo para ela) Okay... Bring It On! (Deita-se do lado dela e aí...)

(Luthy: Bom, descrever o que Anna e Hao estão fazendo agora, seria estragar a criatividade mental de quem quiser imaginar esta cena como achar que deve...então está a critério de cada um...XX)

(Mael: olhando o texto acima Isso indica o quão pervertida você éh, Meu amor! "Criatividade Mental", né? Sei...mas se bem que assim é bom! O povo de hoje não tem mais o que inventar... Vamos à fic!)

---Na porta do quarto de Fausto e Eliza---

Lyserg: ...Vamos ensaiar lá embaixo a musica que a gente vai começar a dançar na rua amanhã...temos que ganhar logo o maldito dinheiro para irmos ao Pólo Norte...

Fausto: (abre a porta quase que soltando fumaça pelas orelhas) Agora? Acho melhor que eu vá amanhã...tô meio acabado, sabe?

(Luthy: Ué...mas Hentai não é bom, my love? hehehe )

(Mael: Caso tenha esquecido...Isso aqui é uma fic, isso vai para discernimento público e leitura nacional! Não precisamos falar de nossa vida amorosa agora! )

(Luthy: ...ué...vc que começou, eu so respondi...ahhh...tá bom, esquece esses comentários infelizes e vamos à fic...)

Lyserg: ... Tá...tudo bem, mas é que amanhã a gente já vai começar a dançar lá na rua... mas então tá... (Lyserg desce as escadas e chega à sala, na mesma hora que Pirika, que estava fora o dia todo, chega)

Yoh: (AINDA em dúvida) o Hao e a Anna estão o quê mesmo, Lyserg? (dançando)

Lyserg: 'Xá pra lá, Yoh...para seu bem!

(Mael: tapado...X.X)

Pirika: Oi gente Boa noite...(traz uma carta na mão)

Todos: Boa noite!

Yoh: O que é essa carta?

Horo-Horo: Ah, não...tomara que não seja do que eu estou pensando...

Pirika: Ahn? Não sei, não é pra mim... chegou para o Fausto, como estava na caixa de correio eu peguei logo antes que o papel congelasse lá fora...Bom, gente tô cheia de fome, então vou lá na cozinha comer alguma coisa...

Horo-Horo: Ufa! Menos mal... (Mael: Ele pensava que era um convite da playboy!)

Pirika: Menos mal o quê, maninho?

Horo-Horo: Nada! (sorri com os dentes bem brilhantes, igual ao cara queixudo do Cepacol!)

Pirika: Então vou até a cozinha...até mais! (Pirika sai dali e vai para a cozinha, e Hao, entretido com OUTRA coisa, não percebe que a menina entrou e o Espirito de Fogo não tem tempo de impedir que ela veja o que acontece ali na cozinha...Mais vermelha do que um pimentão, Pirika corre de volta para a sala) O.O!

Horo-Horo: Maninha? O que foi? (dançando com Lyserg, Yoh, Manta, Ryu e Chocolove)

Pirika: (Sem voz, só gesticula coisas incompreensíveis...recupera a voz aos poucos... ) E-eles...e-estão...f-fazendo...

Horo-Horo: Fazendo? (sem entender nada)

Chocolove: Vamos prestar atenção aqui nessa parte da música, que enquanto não tiver o Ren terei que fazer essa parte!

Yoh: Oh, sim... (dançando como o ritmo mandava)

--- Pirika olha para Yoh inocentemente dançando e desata a gargalhar hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Depois ela cai no chão, recupera-se depois de algum tempo, só depois que todos perguntaram o que afinal ela tem... ---

Pirika: Olha...eu vou levar essa carta logo pro Fausto, parece ser urgente e eu acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o Espirito de Natal...A carta vem do Pólo Norte, a Terra do Papai Noel... (ia dar boa noite para todos antes de subir, mas olha para Yoh de novo e sobe as escadas gargalhando) Ahahahahahahahahahaha (subindo)

Yoh: X.X Tão vendo só? Isso é sacanagem... Isso é uma Opressão aos Opressores!

(Mael: Fica quieto, Corno!)

Horo-Horo: Opressão aos Opressores? Isso não é contraditório?

Ryu: O que é "contraditório"?

Lyserg: Isso foi uma pergunta retórica?

Horo-Horo: Sabia que só os idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra pergunta?

Yoh: (não ouviu direito o que Horo-Horo disse) O quê?

Horo-Horo: (se desata a rir)

Manta: (mais "sóbrio" dali) De onde a Pirika disse que aquela carta foi enviada?

Chocolove: Acho que do Pólo Norte...

Manta: Pólo Norte? Que absurdo! Então é melhor treinarmos o mais rápido possível! O que não fazemos para termos nossos presentes de natal... (diz, pensando se vai ganhar muitos presentes este ano)

Chocolove: Com certeza! Onde será que estão os outros três?

Lyserg: Fausto e Ren estão em seus quartos, Hao está na cozinha...Vamos logo, já esta amanhecendo e nós temos que ter dinheiro para viajarmos o mais depressa possível...

(Luthy: U.U...coitado do Yoh...já não bastava ter que carregar aqueles fones na cabeça...)

(Mael: A culpa é sua...)

---Na porta do quarto de Fausto e Eliza---

Pirika: (continua rindo de Yoh e vai ate a porta do quarto de Fausto, batendo três vezes) TOC TOC TOC...

Fausto: PQP! Não se pode mais ter sossego! (abre a porta e nota que não era Lyserg de novo, mas sim Pirika) O que deseja, Pirika? (tratando-a de maneira cortês, apesar da raiva e do sono)

Pirika: Errm...Desculpa! É que chegou isso aqui pra você lá do Pólo Norte, a Terra do Papai Noel...e como estamos envolvidos na missão do Espirito de Natal, eu achei que seria importante te dar logo a carta...

Fausto: Ah, sim pegando a carta ...mas peraí! COMO você sabe da missão se você não estava na hora da novidade? (Curioso)

Pirika: ...Hehehehehe pela mais nova e brilhante tecnologia GSM, sabe, a mesma que aquele Cavaleiro do Zodíaco Ikki de Fênix tem para saber de tudo que tá rolando na hora em que ele chega, mesmo sendo aos 45 do segundo tempo...

Fausto: Se vc diz... Amanhã de manhã a gente acha ele! Boa noite...tô morrendo de sono... (Mael: Vindo dele é um trocadilho... Ô.Ô)

Pirika : (rindo ainda sem-graça) ...hehehehehe tá bom... até mais (Vai para o quarto dela e do Horo-Horo e dorme)

Fausto: Até mais! (entra e dorme com Eliza)

---Na Sala, pela centésima vez escrevendo isso...---

Chocolove: Bom, já fazemos 75 por cento dos passos da dança com perfeição e maestria. Amanhã ensaiaremos o resto dos passos e de tarde teremos que fazer o resto!

Horo-Horo: Eu já comentei com vocês que estou morrendo de vontade de ir no banheiro e de beber água?

Ryu: Vai fazer os dois no banheiro? (sorria sarcásticamente)

Horo-Horo: Hehehe...muito engraçadinho... Já volto!

Lyserg: Eu vou com vc, Horo-Horo...

Horo-Horo: Ahn...mas heim? Ô.Ô

Manta: Eu, heim...(com uma gota na cabeça)

Lyserg: É que...eu só queria ir ao banheiro com um amigo...as mulheres tambem nao fazem isso?...porque nós nao?...

Horo-Horo: É...se for pensar por esse lado, tá bom! vamos lá!

Lyserg : ...Okay, então vamos! (pega Horo-Horo pelo braço e vão juntos como duas normalistas para o banheiro)

Yoh: (Isso não vai dar certo... olha Horo-Horo e Lyserg indo ao banheiro) Será que sou o único que acha que isso não vai dar muito certo?

CONTINUA...

Mael Asakura: Eu também acho que isso não vai dar certo...

Luthy Lothlórien: Porque, meu amor?

Mael Asakura: Eu JAMAIS iria ao banheiro com outro homem...

Luthy Lothlórien: Que mal tem? Eu vou com as minhas amigas!

Mael Asakura: Meu amor...há leis imutáveis, cientificamente comprovadas criadas por Deuses ancestrais de eras inimagináveis, que jamais mudam.

Luthy Lothlórien: Sério? o.O

Mael Asakura: Tipo... Vc já perguntou a algum homem onde fica um certo lugar e por acaso ele te respondeu que NÃO sabia onde era?

Luthy Lothlórien: ...(pensando)...Que eu saiba não...

Mael Asakura: Tá vendo? Uma das Leis Cósmicas... um homem, quando perguntado sobre um lugar, JAMAIS diz que não sabe onde é...normalmente diz que "É só virar a primeira à direita, seguir reto e virar na terceira rua à esquerda."

Luthy Lothlórien: Ô.Ô

Mael Asakura: Outra Lei Cósmica é referente a "Dois homens JAMAIS vão juntos ao banheiro". Com a lógica exceção de gêmeos...mas isso é outro caso...

Luthy Lothlórien: S-Sério, meu amor?

Mael Asakura: Há muitas Leis imutáveis...mas poderemos ver isso em outras ocasiões...O que importa é que MUITAS coisas aconteceram nessa fic... Aliás, de quem foi a idéia de fazer o Hao "avançar" na Anna! Eu tinha outros planos para ele nessa fic...

Luthy Lothlórien: Erm...você não vai ficar chateado?

Mael Asakura: Deixa eu ver se advinho...Eu?

Luthy Lothlórien: (acena afirmativamente com a cabeça)

Mael Asakura: T.T Bom, acho melhor deixar isso para lá!

Luthy Lothlórien: Então é isso...será que eles conseguirão dançar no próximo episódio?

Mael Asakura: Espero que sim...ou receberemos Flames maiores do que o Espírito de Fogo...Ô.Ô

Luthy Lothlórien: É impressão minha ou DE NOVO a fic terminou com uma fala do Yoh?

Mael Asakura: Sabe como é que é, não? O cara é o protagonista...tinha que receber um crédito...e um par de chifres! Ahahahaha

Luthy Lothlórien: Falando nisso...o que achou das "ceninhas" que teve hoje?

Mael Asakura: Meu...como disse antes...a gente cria disposição para fazer uma Fic de Comédia, muito engraçada...e acaba saindo Hentai pelos ouvidos...

Luthy Lothlórien: Mas vc aprovou a idéia...

Mael Asakura: Antes que acabe sobrando pra mim, eu vou me retirar Okay? Fui! (indo embora do set de filmagem)

Luthy Lothlórien: Agora fiquem com os extras do DVD Fui! (indo embora junto com ele)

* * *

------ Os 5 Extras do DVD do dia! ------ (ou "erros de filmagem") 

Eliza já recuperada do "amasso" que levou de Yoh: ...Errrr... povo... vocês só estão esquecendo de um detalhe quase que insignificante : NÓS NÃO TEMOS UM PUTO NO BOLSO PRA IR ATE A ESQUINA COMPRAR UM CACHORRO QUENTE... COMO VAMOS FAZER PARA IR ATE O PÓLO SÚL?

Fausto: Meine Liebe...(rindo pacas)...Papai Noel fica no Pólo Norte...

Yoh: Ahahahahahahaha!

Eliza: Qual é pessoal...errar é humano... (totalmente sem-jeito)

Chocolove: Convenhamos Eliza...você ama o Fausto! "Quem ama não pensa".

Eliza: Droga! Meu álibi foi embora...U.U

* * *

---Lá fora--- 

Hao: Mas não vai escapar mesmo! (vai atrás dela, mas olha pro lado e vê uma figura correndo na mesma equivalência que ele Ren... ) que surpresa, o que veio fazer?

Ren: Vim reservar uma revista da minha irmã para quando chegar nas bancas eu já ter a minha guardadinha... olha!

Hao: (correndo, olha algumas fotos dela e fica de boca aberta, babando) PQP! Tua irmã é incrivelmente gost... (mas Hao não tem tempo de terminar a frase, pois tropeça em uma pedra que não estava ali antes e mete a cara no chão)

Ren: (para e se desata a rir, ironizando o Hao) "Que Insignificância..." Hahahahahaha

Hao: (meio ensanguentado na cabeça e semi-incosciente) Não vale ficar usando minhas palavras contra mim... seu bobo! (falava em tom infantil)

* * *

--- Voltando das compras Anna chega carregando uma bolsa enorme e pesada, reclamando e xingando até Cristo, mas MISTERIOSAMENTE um raio desata do céu, atravessa o telhado da Pousada e bate JUSTINHO na cabeça dela, fazendo ela cair inconsciente, semi-torrada e com os cabelos loiros em pé iguais aos do Super Sonic... ---

Yoh: Ô.Ô Mas o que foi isso?

Hao: Eu acho que sei quem fez isso...

Ryu: Quem?

Hao: (aponta para o alto)

Deus falando com sua voz ecoante: ISSO É PARA APRENDER A NÃO FALAR DO MEU SANTO FILHO EM VÃO... Ò.Ó

Chocolove: Vou me lembrar de nunca mais falar nada ofensivo...Ô.Ô

Horo-Horo: Cuidado Ren... você pode ser o próximo a levar um raio, heim? (sorri, ironizando ele)

Ren: (... sério, mas receoso pela sua vida naquele momento)

* * *

---Na Sala--- 

Lyserg : (...sorrindo...) ah, eu aceito o que vocês decidirem. Se quiserem que eu dance, eu vou dançar também!

Ryu: Ótimo, meu Lyserg!

Yoh: Então está combinado!

Chocolove: Meu, o Yoh até pareceu o Juiz dos Medabots agora!

Lyserg : Então vou colocar o CD... (coloca o CD pra tocar, mas a música que começa a tocar é outra...)

Música vinda do CD:

"Kimi ni todoke Northern Lights..."

Yoh: Hey! Isso aí não é a música Northern Lights da cantora Megumi Hayashibara?

Hao: É sim! Eu adoro essa música...assim como Get Along de Slayers e Cruel Angel Thesis de Evangelion cantados por ela também!

Lyserg: Ela possui uma voz muito melodiosa...

Chocolove: Gente...por acaso eu sou o único que reparou que era pra tocar outro CD?

Manta: Deixa eles...até que essa música é muito melodiosa... parece com a de um anime que vi a um tempo atrás... Chegou até a passar na Fox Kids, atual Jetix...

Horo-Horo: Sei qual é... até está sendo publicado no Brasil pela editora JBC, vai terminar com 64 Edições, mas...qual era mesmo?... (pensativo)

Ryu: Putz...tá na ponta da língua...

Mael Asakura: Corta! Refaçam a cena...

Yoh: Espera a música acabar...(cantando no ritmo da música "Nami ga...umameru...Do You Believe in Destiny?")

Mael Asakura: Filhos da... Ò.Ó

Luthy: Até que eu gosto dessa música.

Mael Asakura: "Até você? Brutus, meu filho..." (Desamparado)

* * *

---Na Cozinha--- 

Anna: (...olhando para o lado, totalmente vermelha com os cabelos vermelhos cobrindo os olhos) ...M-mas...isso não é certo...Hao...

Hao: tudo bem...nós "erramos" às vezes... (beija ela lascivamente, sentindo sua língua entrar em contato com a dela e mexendo muito, enquanto ele começava a "memorizar o corpo dela com as mãos") (Mael: Se é que me entendem!)

Anna: (Se entrega ao beijo dele e pensa "dane-se o mundo que eu não me chamo Raimundo") Hao... (pega o rosto dele e olha-o bem) ...Vem cá (volta para cima da mesa e deita)

(Luthy: hehehehe...precisa dizer mais? XD)

Hao: (Estala os braços e o pescoço) Let's go to the Party...

Anna: (Sorriso maligno)...hehehehe Come here...

Hao: Nem precisa dizer... (olha-a de cima a baixo, e diz apontando o dedo para ela) Okay... Bring It On!( pula em cima dela e aí... Hao grita) MONTINHOOOO!

Mael/Yoh/Ren/Fausto/Chocolove/Horo-Horo/Ryu: AEEEHHHH! (Todos pulam em cima da mesa, quebrando-a e dando um shaman-montinho na Anna)

Anna: SOCOOOOOOOORROOOO! (É tudo o que ela diz antes de ser esmagada por uma manada de shamans (e o autor) em cima dela)

Manta: Eu só não vou porque meu tamanho é uma desvantagem para essas coisas...

Lyserg: Bando de brutos...coitada da Anna...

Mael Asakura: (ouve o comentário do Lyserg) Hey! O "quebra-punho" do Lyserg quer defender a Anna! Vamos dar montinho neleeee! (desfazendo o montinho e todos correm até ele)

Lyserg: NÃO! Morphin me ajudaaa!

--- Lyserg olha o pêndulo, onde Morphin costuma ficar, mas há um aviso dizendo: "Fechado para almoço" ---

Lyserg: D'uh! O que eu faço agora? Já sei!

Lyserg: (pega sua pistola e atira na turba ensandecida atrás dele, mas não sai nada) Zel'El! ZEL'EEEEELLLLLL! Cadê você, meu anjo da guarda? (nota que em sua pistola tem um pergaminho, e enquanto corre dos outros lê o pergaminho, que possuia a caligrafia bonitinha...coisas de anjos...) "Tipo assim, eu soube que no anime Neon Genesis Evangelion, tavam precisando de anjos para enfrentar os pilotos de EVA, e como eles estavam entrevistando os possíveis candidatos, eu fui fazer uma entrevista com Yoshiyuki Sadamoto que é o diretor e criador de Evangelion se não sabe e ele gostou do meu perfil! Eu fui aceito! Mas em vez deles me chamarem de Zel'El, eles vão me chamar de Zeruel, mas no afinal de contas é a mesma merda! O único problema é que eu terei que vestir uma roupa horrível com um zíper enorme, mas quando eu for destruído na história eu vou receber meu cachezão e meu Pé-de-meia estará garantido! Volto quando as gravações terminarem..." e após esta bombástica revelação, Lyserg sai correndo com quase todo o elenco masculino de shamans e o autor atrás dele)

Luthy: Alguém viu o meu amorzinho?

Manta: (aponta para Mael, que está correndo com os outros para dar montinho no Lyserg)

Luthy: Hihihi! Vou ver isso de perto! (corre seguindo eles para ver Lyserg levar um montinho)

Manta: (Vai até Anna) Anna...você está bem? (cutuca com um galho)

Anna: X.X (inconsciente)

Manta: (um monte de círculos coloridos circundam Manta e ele fica no meio, e fala, sorrindo) ...P-Por hoje é s-só...P-Pe-Pessoal!


End file.
